Sakura and Enma
by DeathNoteSweetness
Summary: Instead of Tsuna, Sakura is the 10th Vongola boss about to take place in the Inheritance Ceremony. Soon students from Shimon Middle school come to Nami Middle and a certain red headed boy falls for Sakura. WARNING INSIDE! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Warning: If you haven't read the latest chapters in the Manga, DO NOT READ!**

Summary: Instead of Tsuna, Sakura is the 10th Vongola boss about to take place in the Inheritance Ceremony. Soon transfer students from Shimon Middle school come to Nami Middle and a certain clumsy, red headed boy falls for the soon to be Vongola boss. But he has some secrets of his own.

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day while Sakura was on her way to Nami Middle. She was thinking that it was sad to hear about the earthquake by Shimon Middle but happy that they were getting new students from the school. As she turned the corner she saw some of the new students. Her first thought was that they were kind of scary but she's not one to judge. As she entered the class she was greeted by her other family members Yamamoto and Gokudera as well as her best friend Kyoko. Once class started she took her assigned seat and waited for the new students.

**Sakura's POV**

After a while the teacher came in and started introducing the new transfers. The first was a girl out of uniform in strange clothes.** (Hard to explain, look in manga)** I even heard Gokurdera muttering something about her being an Unidentified Mysterious Animal or U.M.A. for short. At this I started to giggle.

"My name is Shitt P.! Call me Shitopi-Chan." Announced the woman I now know is Shitopi-Chan. Next to her was a boy with red hair who I didn't notice until now. When I did, I noticed his cloths were sewed together, he had bandages on his face and red marks. After he introduced himself as Kozato Enma in a voice barely audible and repeating it a couple times I figured he was probably the type to get bullied a lot although I didn't understand why. He was actually kind of cute. During the whole class Enma was quiet and didn't really socialize much.

Soon it was the end of the day and I was walking home with Reborn. As we rounded the corner we noticed two upperclassmen from my school beating up.…..THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT.

"Ahh…that's the new transfer student Enma-Kun!" I yelled/whispered to Reborn.

"Really, then why don't you help him?" He replayed about to kick me over there but I was already on my way yelling back "You don't have to tell me twice!" This is what always sets Sakura off. She hates when people hurt others for no good reason. So she always makes rash decisions without thinking about her self. That's just the kind of person she is.

**Reborn's POV**

I watched as Sakura race to the student but not before yelling back "You don't have to tell me twice!" I smirked at that.

'_Hmm she has turning into a caring boss that protects people. That's exactly what the Vongola family needs right now.' _

**Enma POV**

The two sempais continued to beat me as I stayed quiet. One went to punch me in the face subconsciously I closed my eyes. I heard the fist connect to flesh but I felt no pain. I looked up to see a girl standing in front of me with her head tilted to the side. She was obviously the one who took the hit for me which was surprising. Not many people would help him or stop a fight, let alone a girl. I continued to watch her talk to the sempais while I lay still on the ground.

"Leave him alone." She said in a harsh tone. "Just because he's new doesn't mean you can beat him up."

"Ohh, well what are you going to do about it, LITTLE GIRL." Asked one while the other shoved her. She stumbled back slightly before regaining her posture.

"I'll just have to teach you not to mess with others." She exclaimed. As the guys laughed she punched one in the face before elbowing the other in the stomach. The fight went on for about another minute before they started running from the girl bruised and hurt. I was still on the ground as I watched the girl wince slightly before kneeling next to me. This was the first time I got a good look at her. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was snow white with some bruises and scrapes she got from the guys lucky punches. She was prettier than the other girls at school and could hold herself in a fight. All in all I would describe her as _different,_ in a good way. I noticed her smiling at me which made me blush a small blush.

**Normal POV**

Sakura was now kneeling down by Enma.

"Are you okay Enma-kun?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"…Yea…thanks…" Enma replied as he started sitting up, but then something occurred to him.

"How do you know me?" Sakura stopped picking up the books Enma dropped to look at him. She smiled as she said "You're the new transfer student in my homeroom. I'm Sakura Haruno, call me Sakura or Sakura-chan, nice to meet you!" He nodded as he started to pick up the rest of the books he dropped. When Sakura handed him his books and brushed hands with him for a brief moment Sakura thought she felt her Vongola ring light up so she quickly pulled away as did Enma. They looked up at each other with slight blushes from the contact before Enma quickly ran away. Sakura noticed one more of his textbooks on the ground, picking it up she headed for Reborn who was drinking coffee as he watched the whole thing.

"You did well Sakura." Complimented Reborn

"Thanks but he left textbook here and I thought my ring lit up before…" Said Sakura but trailed off while pulling out the ring she keeps on a chain and examining it.

'_Hmmmmm' _thought Reborn


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Warning: If you haven't read the latest chapters in the Manga, DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

Chapter 2

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_You did well Sakura." Complimented Reborn_

"_Thanks but he left textbook here and I thought my ring lit up before…" Said Sakura but trailed off while pulling out the ring she keeps on a chain and examining it._

'_Hmmmmm' thought Reborn_

**Normal POV**

Deciding to give his book back Sakura found Enma by the river sewing his pants.

"Hey Enma-kun!" Sakura yelled which surprised Enma causing him to prick his finger.

"Sorry are you OK?" Sakura asked as she came down the slope to get by him. "I came to return the textbook you left."

"It's Ok, just leave it there." He responded with his slightly bleeding finger in his mouth. He went to put his pants on but unfortunately was sewn weird and caused him to fall in the lake. Sakura quickly helped him out of the water suppressing her giggles, gathered his stuff, and dragged him to her house.

**At Sakura's House **

Enma sat in Sakura's room after he gave his pants to her mom to sew properly and dry his cloths. He was looking around her room until it landed on Sakura when he saw her giggling.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing its just I thought you were funny back there." This comment got Enma slightly depressed thinking she was making fun of him. As if reading his thoughts Sakura quickly added

"Don't get me wrong here. I'm not making fun of you. In fact you remind me of a friend of mine. He was hopeless at sports and academics so he was constantly ignored and bullied. But he is one of the nicest guys I've ever met which is why he's one of my best friends." Explained Sakura.

"He's seems like a good friend of yours." Enma said with a hint of sadness in his voice, jealous that someone like him could have such good friends. As if reading his thoughts again she said

"I think of you as a good friend too Enma-kun! Even though we just met I think your pretty fun to be around." Enma was happy she said this and was now smiling. Enma soon left Sakura's house happily and headed toward the other transfer students. But in the attic of Sakura's house was Reborn looking in a book and finding information on the new students.

**The Next Day**

On Sakura's way to school she met up with Enma and they walked together. Once at school we saw Hibari and the new student Adelheid about to fight. Sakura dragged Enma to the top of the roof and saw Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera along with the other transfer students. As they were running to each other again Sakura was forcefully kicked in between them by Reborn. Thanks to her training she was able to at least gat the least amount of damage taken to her.

"Oww" Sakura winced in pain as she rubbed her newly bruised skin.

"What are you doing?" asked Hibari slightly irritated

"Did you want to die?" asked Adelheid

"…no…" she mumbled while getting up then she turned to Reborn yelling "Reborn! Why did you push my into this fight? It has nothing to do with me."

"As boss it has everything to do with you. These people are your guests." The students were amazed that this baby could speak fluently. While Sakura walked by Reborn confused as she looked at the other new students.

"What do you mean _guests_?"

"I mean they are part of the Shinmon family. They are mafia invited to your inheritance ceremony." "What, all of them?"

"Yes according to my sources. But they are such a small and weak family that I've never heard of them." Soon after that being said the Shinmon family was yelling at him. I mean who wouldn't yell if you call your family weak.

"Oi Reborn! Don't say that!"

"Don't get us wrong, we came here because of the earthquake. It was just convenient enough to get an invitation to the ceremony." Stated Adelheid

"Ceremony 10th?" Asked Gokudera. Sakura looked down sheepishly before say a quick "It's where I officially become the Vongola 10th." Then she looked up shyly before saying "Did I not tell you guys that?" Sakura's family was amazed with OHHs and AWWs and a couple of WOWs. While the Shinmon family was confused.

"Wait so **you're **the next Vongola boss?" Asked Koyo "a girl like you can't possibly be the next Vongola boss!" he continued while laughing. The others where extremely furious at him and were yelling at him. Sakura just left after saying "it was no big deal and it was ok"


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Warning: If you haven't read the latest chapters in the Manga, DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

Chapter 3

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Wait so __**you're **__the next Vongola boss?" Asked Koyo "a girl like you can't possibly be the next Vongola boss!" he continued while laughing. The others where extremely furious at him and were yelling at him. Sakura just left after saying "it was no big deal and it was ok"_

**Normal POV**

Enma was at that point quiet. He never knew the Vongola boss was neither a girl nor his new friend Sakura. He was feeling a tint of sadness wondering why she hadn't told him but waved it off knowing that it was not something you usually talk about. Then realization hit him, he can't do "**that**" now that he knows its Sakura. So he calls a family meeting after seeing the Vongola family leave.

**After School **

**Sakura's POV**

As I was walking home all I could think about were the word Koyo-san said this morning.

'_Wait so __**you're **__the next Vongola boss? , a girl like you can't possibly be the next Vongola boss!'_

As I walked past a shrine, or something, I said to myself

"Can someone like me really be the next boss? Can I really do it?"

"Then why don't you runaway?" I herd a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Enma-kun sitting on the shrine. I walked toward him and as I sat down I said

"Runaway?"

"Yea I think about running away sometimes."

"I do hate being in the mafia and the fighting but **that **is exactly **why **I can't runaway," He looked at me weirdly so I continued "After knowing about all the fighting going on right now I want to stop it. All of the inner conflicts within each other need to be stopped. I don't really like this whole boss thing but I won't runaway. I will become the next boss and remind the family why Vongola Primo started this in the first place. I'll be a boss that cares and protects everyone. That's why I will become boss no matter what because if I don't nobody else will." That was the last thing I said before leaving, not even looking back to see Enma-kun's expression.

**Normal POV**

Unknown to Sakura and Enma, Reborn was in the trees listening to the whole thing. He smirked as he left thinking '_And __**THAT**_, _Sakura, is why you are the only one fit to be the next boss'_

And unknown to Sakura, the rest of the Shinmon family was listening as well. They left the shadows of the trees to stand in front of their boss, Enma.

"I told you that Sakura isn't a bad person." Stated Enma

"I agree" decided Adelheid while the others nodded.

"So I say we call '**THAT**' off" Everyone agreed to this.

"But I say we do a test just in case." Adelheid said as she huddled everyone together and hatched a plan.

The next morning Sakura did her usual routine, wake up, change, bathroom, then breakfast. But today was different. Once she started breakfast her mom said she had a letter for her. It claimed that Enma-kun was kidnapped by some people who wanted to ruin her ceremony tomorrow. So without thinking she ran out of the house and started to search the whole town looking for Enma-kun. After about 20 minutes she found him beat up on the floor in the middle of the sidewalk. As she made her way over to him some knives were thrown in her path stopping her. Suddenly a masked a masked man on a tree appeared.

"Don't come any closer or else." He said throwing a couple of knives at Enma to prove his point. But Sakura way fast enough to reach him in time to take the hits right in the stomach. Her blood trickled down her wounds and dripped to the floor in front of her.

"Don't touch him." She said in a dangerously harsh voice before attacking him. Enma watched as Sakura and the man fought. She was good and caused him some serious damage but the other one was good too. After about a half hour the man retreated with a lot of damage. While Sakura came out with cuts with blood running out of them, bruises, and a couple of broken ribs. She walked over to Enma and engulfed him in a hug while ignoring the pain and ignoring the fact that she's getting blood on his cloths.

**Enma's POV**

I was surprised that Sakura, who I just met a week ago, would go this far for me. She was injured because she protected me. I was even more surprised that she hugged me and said "I'm glad you're alright Enma-kun." Despite the fact that she is in worse shape then me. Then finally I had to ask after she let go of me.

"Why go so far for me?" I watch her reaction. She looked at me with a warm smile before say "I already told you. I think of you as one of my good friends and I always protect my friends no matter what." After that she left after saying goodbye. I then showed a small sincere smile on my face as I stared at the spot she was just standing, oblivious to the pairs of eyes on him hiding.

'_Sakura….Chan'_ I thought


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Warning: If you haven't read the latest chapters in the Manga, DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

Chapter 4

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Why go so far for me?" I watch her reaction. She looked at me with a warm smile before say "I already told you. I think of you as one of my good friends and I always protect my friends no matter what." After that she left after saying goodbye. I then showed a small sincere smile on my face as I stared at the spot she was just standing, oblivious to the pairs of eyes on him hiding._

'_Sakura….Chan' I thought_

**Normal POV**

Finally the day has come. The Vongola inheritance ceremony is about to began.

Sakura and her family-Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari, Chrome, and Lambo-walked entered the room and all eyes were on them, considering they are the guests of honor. They all wore black suits the only ones different are Chrome and Sakura's suit. Their suits consisted of a black skirt, boots, and button up shirt, blazer, and tie. The only difference is that Sakura had black shorts under her skirt, kept her blazer unbuttoned, and her tie loosely tied around her neck.

"Guys please enjoy you while I talk to some people." The family nodded and went their separate ways.

**Sakura's POV**

I started walking around and was greeted by many families, some of which I didn't know.

"Sakura-Chan!" I turned around to see no other than Dino who Sakura thought of as a big brother. I was soon engulfed in a hug from him as I said "Hi Dino-nii" We talked for a while before I walked away and spotted the Varia so I decided to say hi.

"Hey Varia." The members looked at me and said nothing.

"I said HEY!" I repeated louder while getting annoyed. This time it was Squalo who answered.

"VOOOIII WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!"

"Ok no need to get your hair in a knot…geez"

"Shi shi shi" laughed Bel

"Nice to see you Bel-kun and Mammon-kun" I said addressing the two members. I then proceeded to address the other members and talk with them until I was called to start the ceremony.

My family and I walked down the aisle approaching the 9th that was carrying a box. On the way I spotted the Shinmon family and smiled at them. Some smiled back but others didn't but their eyes softened. The ceremony continued up to the point where I was to receive the "sin" of Vongola. As I was about to receive it a subordinate of the 9th had barged in.

"Emergency, the Millefiore family is approaching to attack!" he announce. He then continued "They are lead by Byakuran and six others with a total of about 400 subordinates alongside him." After that said the whole room was in panic and everyone was yelling trying to get things done. But the room grew silent when Reborn shot a bullet up at the ceiling with a BANG.

"What should we do 9th?" asked one of his guards. The 9th grew silent before resting his eyes on me, smiling when saying

"I'll give the decision to the next boss Sakura." The next thing I knew all eyes were on me so I started to fidget until I realized that this was no time to panic. I walked up to the front and turned to the other families as they waited for their instructions. I took a deep breath before saying my commands in a commanding voice which surprised everyone including myself.

"Ok listen up! I want Dino and the rest of the Chiavarone family to get all the guests out of here to a safe place. Make sure it's far enough for them not to be caught in any crossfire. After that is done, Dino, I want you to call me and I will inform you if we need back up here. If not you are to stay with the guests and keep them safe unless instructed otherwise. Next, I want all the Arcobaleno present which is Reborn, Mammon, and Colonnello, to bring the 9th and his guards along with the "sin" to a different safe area then Dino. Make it not too far away so in case of an emergency we can get there as fast as possible. Last, my family and myself will confront Byakuran and the rest head on with the assistance of the Shinmon family and Varia. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now get going we don't have much time!"

"Hai!" I gave a big sigh of relief knowing that I didn't screw anything up. I looked around to see everyone leaving except for Mammon and Dino. I knew what Mammon wanted so I walked up to him.

"How much?" I asked. He smirked and said "$2,000" I took out my checkbook from my pocket and wrote down $1,000. I handed it to him saying"I'll give you half now and when the job is completed I'll give you the rest." He nodded then left to catch up to the others. Dino then walked up to me wondering about something.

"Hey Sakura-Chan are you sure you want the Shinmon family to help you out?" I notice out of the corner of my eye said family have a mix of anger and sadness due to the fact that Dino was looking down on them. I then looked at Dino with a serious look on y face as I stated

"Yes, I believe in my friends capabilities. You never know, they may come to surprise everyone." This got their spirits up and some where surprised by what she said. Dino looked at me then smiled.

"I see. Then I'll believe in them too."

"Great, now get going and be sure to have a subordinate with you. We don't need you falling on your face in the middle of battle now can we." I said teasingly with a smile on my face. While Dino got flustered and embarrassed.

"Not nice Sakura-chan." He whined.

"Sorry sorry now GO." He finally left so I turned to the rest of the group left.

"Listen up guys! Here are your orders. I want Varia and Shinmon family to deal with the army. You need to keep them out of the fight of my family and I. They are strong so the last thing we need is for them to out number us. Which leads to my next orders, I want the rest of you to fight the other six that will be with Byakuran. You don't have to defeat them but just stall them until I am finished dealing with Byakuran because once he is defeated the rest will come easy. UNDERSTOOD!"

Once given their orders they waited for their unwanted guests to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Phone/Text"

**Warning: If you haven't read the latest chapters in the Manga, DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

Chapter 5

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Listen up guys! Here are your orders. I want Varia and Shinmon family to deal with the army. You need to keep them out of the fight of my family and me. They are strong so the last thing we need is for them to out number us. Which leads to my next orders, I want the rest of you to fight the other six that will be with Byakuran. You don't have to defeat them but just stall them until I am finished dealing with Byakuran because once he is defeated the rest will come easy. UNDERSTOOD!"_

_Once given their orders they waited for their unwanted guests to arrive._

**Normal POV**

**(P.S. They have box weapons)**

The three teams waited for Byakuran and his team to arrive as they watched the doors. Sakura was feeling very anxious of what is to come. She kept asking herself if she would mess up or if someone got hurt. At this point she was fighting in her spot. Enma, who was standing next to her, saw her fight and took her hand while squeezing it slightly. This got Sakura to calm down so she squeezed Enma's hand back to reassure him. Finally the front doors along with the entire wall burst open revealing the enemy. As we were about to charge into the fight Byakuran stepped up to speak.

"Ahh Sakura-Chan, long time no see. How have you been?"

"**Byakuran** why are you here?" Sakura spat out at him. The others were surprised that they knew each other but knew that this wasn't a good time right now.

"Ohh Sakura-Chan not happy to see me? After all I've done."

"Enough talk! Guy remember your assignments. Let's go!" After the words were spoken out of Sakura's mouth they charged for them.

"Very well Sakura-Chan." Then they all clashed together.

**With Dino**

"Come on. Everyone follow Romario." Dino was currently directing the guests to a safe house as instructed. But in the back of his mind he was worried about Sakura and the group. Romario closed the doors and went to stand next to Dino.

"You worried too?" Romario asked as he eyed Dino.

"Ya if something happens to her I might keep thinking something like _It's my fault, I was there, I could have done something. _But I know well enough that she can win against someone like Byakuran if she's serious." Replied Dino

"Yes, I know but…."

"I know Romario. When Sakura-Chan gets serious she can be slightly scary then ends up regretting it after because of all the strength she uses." Dino continued then took out his phone to tell Sakura he was done.

"Sakura-Chan I'm done over here."

"…Good…now...I want… you to-" Sakura started but was cut off by a loud bang before the line was cut off.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Dino got no reply which worried him and the other people that heard. They started causing a commotion saying "Is the 10th OK?" He said she was fine and he had to go for back up. Dino then left the room along with Romario by his side thinking '_Sakura-Chan please be ok_'

**With Reborn**

Reborn, Mammon, and Colonnello safely brought the 9th to a different safe house and were discussing the current situation.

"What do you think is going on, HEY" Colonnello asked

"I don't know but if they don't make it I won't get the other half of my payment." Stated Mammon. This earned a kick from Reborn but he swiftly dogged it.

"You are underestimating Sakura. Once Byakuran tics Sakura off she will be completely serious. The last thing you need is a completely serious Sakura that has recently obtained box weapons." Reborn stated then walked toward the exit.

"Where are you going, HEY" asked Colonnello.

"Going to watch an interesting show. Follow me." Said Reborn. Mammon and Colonnello decided to follow Reborn out of curiosity but not before having Mammon leave an illusion there just in case.

**With Sakura**

"Damn it" Sakura said as she got up. She was caught in the cross fire of Gokudera's blast but was barley hurt. She saw Enma-kun and the others were fighting very hard. The Shinmon family and Varia were 1/3 of the way done while Sakura's family was starting to bring out there box weapons. While Sakura watched Byakuran went to punch Sakura but luckily her keen reflexes helped her dodge his attack then she gave some distance between the two.

"Phew that was close." Sighed Sakura

"You should pay more attention Sakura-Chan. You could have got hurt." Said Byakuran while smiling.

"Fine let's begin." Then Sakura took out a box weapon **(not Vongola box) **than injected her flame into the box. After a bright light was released Sakura stood there with glowing fiery-red wings on her back.

"Wings huh? Well two can play at that game." Byakuran then grew bright white wings of his own. They both took flight in the air and begun a new battle.

At that moment Dino and Romario ran into the room. They spotted Sakura in the air punching and kicking Byakuran at amazing speed while he blocked every hit. Soon after Reborn, Mammon, and Colonnello entered the room and took her place next to Dino.

"She is doing well, HEY." Colonnello said while watching the fight proceed. He was shocked to see the Shinmon family had rings and had such power. Then he was even more shocked that Sakura could keep up with Byakuran without even being in Hyper Dying Will Mode, as was everyone else.

"Sakura is just getting started." Everyone looked at Reborn confused.

"What do you mean?" Mammon asked

"Well, Sakura isn't even using her Vongola box yet or using any sort of Dying Will bullet. So Sakura isn't at full strength yet."

"Sakura-Chan really is a strong boss." Dino complimented then continued "Not only that but she is really caring and shows leadership when she needs to be."

"That is why the 9th chose her." Added Reborn. They watched as Sakura fought Byakuran then turned there attention to the Shinmon family and Varia were more then half way done with about 100 people left. And the rest of Sakura's family were having a hard time and had some serious injuries but not giving up. Suddenly a white light engulfed the barley standing building which showed a new box weapon had been opened. The whole room seemed to freeze and looked toward the battle between Sakura and Byakuran.

"That's enough Byakuran. I'll never forgive what you said. You're going down." After that was spoken out of Sakura's mouth everyone who knew Sakura knew that she was I **completely **serious.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Warning: If you haven't read the latest chapters in the Manga, DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

Chapter 6

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"That is why the 9th chose her." Added Reborn. They watched as Sakura fought Byakuran then turned there attention to the Shinmon family and Varia were more then half way done with about 100 people left. And the rest of Sakura's family were having a hard time and had some serious injuries but not giving up. Suddenly a white light engulfed the barley standing building which showed a new box weapon had been opened. The whole room seemed to freeze and looked toward the battle between Sakura and Byakuran._

_"That's enough Byakuran. I'll never forgive what you said. You're going down." After that was spoken out of Sakura's mouth everyone who knew Sakura knew that she was I **completely **serious._

**With Sakura Before She Became Serious**

"Wow you've gotten better Sakura-Chan." Byakuran and Sakura were still battling in the air as the others were on the ground. Sakura was attacking Byakuran with punches to the body but was blocked each time from him. Then he punched Sakura in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground.

"It seems you haven't changed. You're still as rough as ever." Sakura stood back up and flew in the air once more to continue.

"Yes well I feel bad for you." Sakura looked confused and stopped. Byakuran stopped as well so he could continue. "Well I know that you're very strong but these people are holding you back. This silly family of yours is pathetic. Then you have weak people like this helping you as well. I could take them all out in one blow, you probably can also, ne Sakura-Chan. So why don't you join me and I can make you even stronger, then you don't have to deal with these worthless-"

"Shut up." Sakura whispered she had her head down. Byakuran looked at her with an amusing smile on his face.

"Hmmm?"

"Shut Up. You have no right to judge any of them. You have no idea what they are like. You may call them pathetic and weak but they can preserve and become stronger then any enemy you put them against." Byakuran thought about what Sakura said then looked in her eyes with a non-smiling face.

"You're living in a dream world. In this life you can't rely on people like that. You need strong people or you will get run over by another family. I should just free you from these people by killing them then you can join me and experience real power." Sakura became outraged by this comment.

**When Sakura Is Serious**

"That's enough Byakuran. I'll never forgive what you said. You're going down." Byakuran seemed to laugh at Sakura thinking that it was very hilarious. This made Sakura even more enraged. WhileByakuran was laughing she lowered herself to the floor while dispelling her wings and searched the room for Reborn. At this point the Shinmon Family and Varia were finished with their fight and were standing by Dino, Romario, and the other Arcobaleno as they watched what Sakura was going to do. They became curious and slightly nervous when they saw Sakura with a serious expression on her face instead of her usual smiling one.

"REBORN!" Sakura called from the other end of the room. The others looked at Sakura then to Reborn, as did Byakuran. Reborn stared at Sakura then put his hand up to his hat, signaling his chameleon Leo to turn into gun form. Once it did he shot a bullet at Sakura. Sakura stumbled back then regained her posture, as she straightened up an orange/yellow flame appeared her head. Soon after she turned to face Byakuran again she proceeds to fish out her Vongola box from her pocket. But before she injected the flame into the box she spoke directly to Byakuran.

"Once I open this, you're done." Soon the entire room was engulfed by a bright light. And in that light was a silhouette of Sakura along with a creature soaring though the air before landing on Sakura's outstretched arm. After regaining their visions their eyes widened as they notice that the creature appeared to be a flaming phoenix with feathers of red, yellow, and orange.

"So you're going to finish me with a bird, Sakura-Can?" Sakura didn't answer but instead turned her head to the bird and said

"Eien, Cambio Forma." The phoenix named Eien transformed into a cape that was now draped onto Sakura. Along with the cape Sakura's fiery flamed wings were back but this time they were bigger and more translucent, showing that they had dying will flames intertwined with them. And on her hands were metal gloves **(like Tsuna's but a little smaller)**.

"Hmm, Shall we begin?" Byakuran asked but didn't need an answer because he was already on the ground in pain. He looked up to see Sakura in the place he originally was in the air. Now the fight begins.

**With the Others**

The Shinmon family, Varia, Mammon, Colonnello and Sakura's Family were in pure shock. They knew that Sakura was strong but not this strong.

"Hmm Sakura is finally serious." Reborn said from Dino's shoulder. The others looked toward him.

"VOOOIII WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S SERIOUS?" Asked/yelled Squalo. Dino answer this time once he turned to face them. **(Order: Varia, Shinmon, Vongola, Arcobalena, Dino and Romario)**

"You don't get it do you? **THIS **is Sakura-Chan's real strength" They all stared at Dino for a minute before tuning their attention to Sakura who was currently over powering Byakuran, which made them all think similar thoughts.

'_This is Sakura/Sakura-Chan/10__th__'s real power?'_


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Warning: If you haven't read the latest chapters in the Manga, DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

Chapter 7

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_You don't get it do you? __**THIS **__is Sakura-Chan's real strength" They all stared at Dino for a minute before tuning their attention to Sakura who was currently over powering Byakuran, which made them all think similar thoughts._

'_This is Sakura/Sakura-Chan/10__th__'s real power?'_

**Normal POV**

Sakura was kickingByakuran at amazing speed that he had no time to recover. Byakuran was flying up, down, left, and right. Byakuran flew back to the ground making a huge indent in the floorboards but quickly rose to in the air, waiting for the next hit. But it never came. He looked forward to see Sakura staring at him.

"What's the matter Sakura-Chan? Can't hurt your old friend anymore?" Said Byakuran.

"I don't want to win like this. If I'm serious then you need to get serious too." Stated Sakura then she disappeared and reappeared behind Byakuran. "If not, I'll make you."

"Hahahaha what are you talking about Saku-AHHHH! " Before he knew it he was filled with immense pain. He was clutching his back and noticed that his wings were gone. In front of him stood Sakura with his wings in her hands, he watched as she squeezed his wings until it turned into sparkles that floated to the ground. Soon after a black liquid gushed from the wounds and reformed new black wings. Now Byakuran is even faster then before and is causing serious damage to Sakura, though Sakura is fending most of his attacks by using her cape that resembles the Vongola Primo's.

**With The Others**

Everyone was watching the fight with their own thought of Sakura in her serious state. Dino, Romario, Reborn, Colonnello, Mammon, Gokudera, Chrome and Yamamoto all watched Sakura with an air of interest and admiration surrounding them. HIbari was itching to fight the new Sakura, thinking that he would bite her to death. The Varia and Shinmon Family were very impressed by the power the new Vongola Decimo had.

**Enma's POV**

I was the most surprised of them all. I have always known Sakura as a kind and caring person who would do anything to protect a friend. But now she changed and is even more powerful then before, just seeing her like that made me feel something that he has never experienced before.

**Normal POV**

They continued to watch Sakura as a powerful flame emitted from her gloved hand and shot at Byakuran. But he countered it with that black substance he shot from his hand. The flames pushed off of each other, each trying to gain dominance to destroy the other. At this point Lambo woke up from his nap in Chrome's arms. Once his shook off his blurry vision he saw Sakura with her wings. He then started to squirm in Chrome's arms which made them look at him.

"Ahh Sakura has shinny wings."Lambo hopped out of Chrome's hands and started running to Sakura while yelling "Let me play with the shinny wings, Sakura!" Gokudera and Yamamoto started to chase after Lambo saying that is dangerous but Lambo didn't listen. Sakura on the other hand herd what was happening and lost concentration slightly as she yelled at Lambo.

"LAMBO STAY BACK!" Lambo looked at Sakura as he was running and yelled back "ONLY IF I GET TO PLAY WITH THE SHINNY WINGS SAKU-" But he stopped completely which made him get caught by Yamamoto. He started crying and screaming "Sakura!" The others were confused until they looked up to see Byakuran but Sakura was nowhere in sight. But they notice a pile off black goop on the floor and started to become sad and outraged because in the goop were speckles of Sakura's flame in it. Everyone ran to the pile until Reborn stood in front of all of them when they where about one half of the way there.

"Stop, don't interfere." Spoke Reborn.

**Enma's POV**

I half interestedly looked to see what the child was getting so upset about until I herd him screaming Sakura as he cried. I quickly looked up to see Sakura nowhere in sight. But once I saw that thing on the floor I felt my heart stop. I couldn't process anything; all I was thing was that she was dead. I didn't know why but I felt like crying and then I felt like I wanted to kill Byakuran for what he did. So I involuntarily ran toward the pile along with everyone else until I was stopped by Reborn.

"Stop, don't interfere." He said.

"But Reborn-San the 10th…." Gokudera trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Sakura is just fine." At this I felt my heart leapt with joy but was confuse so I followed Reborn, along with the others, back to where we were originally were.

"What do you mean, kid?"Asked Yamamoto with a slightly hopeful look on his face.

"You remember that Sakura's Vongola box was a phoenix, correct." They all nodded. "When Sakura practiced using the box she discovered a special power that it had. And after learning that power she named the bird Eien which means Eternity."

"Ok but what does that have to do with anything?" Asked Mammon

"She chose the name Eien because of that power and the legend of a phoenix. They say that a phoenix is a mythical fire bird or spirit with a tail of gold and scarlet. They say that they can live from 500 to 1000 years. And once its life is almost over it builds itself a nest from twigs then it then combusts into flames. Both the nest and bird burn in the flame and are reduced into ash." Reborn then smirked as he said the next thing."But from the ashes of the bird a new phoenix is reborn to live again." After that was spoken from Reborn's mouth a hand emerged from the goop followed by the rest of Sakura. I felt so relieved that she was not dead. I herd some of the others saying "How is that possible?" I then watched Reborn smile once more as he said

"That is the power of Sakura's Vongola box, Eien and why it got the name which means Eternity."

**PrinceTheRipperBel1Fan: I got the information on phoenixes from **

**.org/wiki/Phoenix_(mythology)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Warning: If you haven't read the latest chapters in the Manga, DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

Chapter 8

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_She chose the name Eien because of that power and the legend of a phoenix. They say that a phoenix is a mythical fire bird or spirit with a tail of gold and scarlet. They say that they can live from 500 to 1000 years. And once its life is almost over it builds itself a nest from twigs then it then combusts into flames. Both the nest and bird burn in the flame and are reduced into ash." Reborn then smirked as he said the next thing."But from the ashes of the bird a new phoenix is reborn to live again." After that was spoken from Reborn's mouth a hand emerged from the goop followed by the rest of Sakura. I felt so relieved that she was not dead. I herd some of the others saying "How is that possible?" I then watched Reborn smile once more as he said_

"_That is the power of Sakura's Vongola box, Eien and why it got the name which means Eternity."_

**Normal POV**

Sakura was cleaning the slime off of her self then rose to the sky again but she fell out of the sky. Byakuran look to her curiously.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan? Are you giving up?" Sakura sat up as her cape and gloves disappeared. Instead there was Eien lying on the ground. Sakura whispered "I'm sorry" to it then it went back into her Vongola box. After shakily standing up she spoke to Byakuran.

"Let's finish this with one shot."

"Hahaha as you wish." They took there positions on the ground. Before they started Sakura looked back and nodded to Reborn. He nodded back.

"Ok Byakuran, Ready." "Set." "Fire!" Then Sakura and Byakuran both fired a shot that would end it all.

**With Reborn**

Reborn saw Sakura's nod so once he nodded back then turned toward the others.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Chrome, Lambo" he started then waited for them to turn to him before continuing "on my signal I want all of you to give your flames to Sakura." They looked at Reborn with confusion.

"What do you mean, Reborn-san?" Asked Gokudera.

"In this one shot battle Sakura might not have enough power to win."

"BUT SAKURA WAS STRONG TO THE EXTREME!" the others nodded in agreement to Ryohei's reasoning.

"That may be true she **was** strong. Now that her Vongola box can't be used, ½ of her power is gone. Furthermore, Sakura unleashed Byakuran's full power. So without your help Sakura is done for."

"So how do we give our flames to Sakura-Chan, kid?"

"That's easy Yamamoto. All you have to do is have the resolution of wanting to help or protect Sakura while at the same time pointing your ring to Sakura. But that is also the hard part." Reborn looked serious as he spoke. "Having the resolution isn't enough to transfer your flame to Sakura. You also have to keep in mind the **bond** that you and Sakura have. If you think of the bond that you and Sakura have your flame that wants to help or protect her will be transferred to her. Think of your bond as the bridge that will connect your flame to Sakura's. So without it your flame will have nowhere to go. Understand?" They all nodded then turned to Sakura waiting for Reborn's signal.

**Back With Sakura**

Sakura and Byakuran were still fire in at each other but suddenly Byakuran's attack was closing in on Sakura. She was having difficulty fending it off and fell to her knees.

"REBORN!" She yelled. Then Reborn gave them the signal and Sakura's family pointed their rings to Sakura and thought of their resolution and bond with Sakura.

**Gokudera's POV**

_I vowed to protect the 10__th__ with my life as her right-hand man. She is the one that cares for my life even when sometimes I don't._

**Yamamoto's POV**

_Sakura-Chan is one of my best friends and sees me as someone other then a baseball lover. I'd protect her in an instant if she needed it._

**Ryohei's POV**

_Sakura is like my little sister and my best sparring partner. I'd protect her just like I would if Kyoko was in trouble._

**Hibari's POV**

_I'd be irritated if I couldn't win a fight against her before she dies. So I'll help her win so I can bite her to death later._

**Chrome's POV**

_Boss is the only one who cares for me and helped me to become stronger. I'm truly grateful for all that the Boss has done for me. _

**Lambo's POV**

_Sakura knows how amazing I am and always gives me candy. Sakura is like my older sister._

**Normal POV**

Slowly Sakura started to rise from her knees and her flame became larger.

"How is this possible?" Said Byakuran as he looked toward Sakura.

"This is the difference between you and me Byakuran." "Hmm what do you mean Sakura-Chan?"

"I get my strength from my friends. Yes the people that you called weak and pathetic give me strength. Without them I couldn't have made it this far. We will win because we all trust in each other and believe in the other's capabilities 100%."

"Hahaha that is ridiculous thought. You can only be strong on your own. You can't obtain strength from others. I don't know where that idiotic thought came from bu-" Byakuran was interrupted by Sakura. She locked eyes with Byakuran before she spoke.

"Humph you don't remember, do you? The one that told me that was you, Byakuran. Considering you were my first-"


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flash back_

**Warning: If you haven't read the latest chapters in the Manga, DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

Chapter 9

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_I get my strength from my friends. Yes the people that you called weak and pathetic give me strength. Without them I couldn't have made it this far. We will win because we all trust in each other and believe in the other's capabilities 100%."_

"_Hahaha that is ridiculous thought. You can only be strong on your own. You can't obtain strength from others. I don't know where that idiotic thought came from bu-" Byakuran was interrupted by Sakura. She locked eyes with Byakuran before she spoke._

"_Humph you don't remember, do you? The one that told me that was you, Byakuran. Considering you were my first-" _

**Normal POV**

"Humph you don't remember, do you? The one that told me that was you, Byakuran. Considering you were my first **friend and love**." There were gasps herd in the room but Sakura and Byakuran ignored it.

"I'm glad you remember me as your first friend and love." Byakuran said with a smile.

"Yes you **were** but not anymore, not since you changed. You became a totally different person." As Sakura spoke she had a sad look on her face but it went away as quickly as it came. Then she put all had into one giant burst of energy. And with that her flame along with her family's engulfed Byakuran thus defeating him but not before Sakura whispered "Goodbye Byakuran-Kun." Byakuran was then obliterated and Sakura dropped to the floor. Everyone ran to her and helped her up. She had her arm around Ryohei's neck because they are the same height.

"Can the Varia and the Shinmon go get the others please?" They nodded then left, all except for Enma. He decided to stay with Sakura and she didn't mind.

"You did well, HEY." Complimented Colonnello

"Don't forget the rest of my payment." Said Mammon. Sakura nodded and said that she would give it to him later.

"Are you ok Sakura-Chan?" Asked Dino

"Yes I'm ok Dino-nii. I'm just a little worn out." Then she looked at her family and said "Thanks for giving me your flames. Without you guys I would have been done for." Then everyone came back into what was left of the buildings and immediately ran to Sakura, they where saying "Are you alright 10th?" Then the 9th came up to her and put a hand on her head.

"You did a great job Sakura or should I say 10th." Sakura smiled at him and giggled.

"Thank you 9th but if it's alright with you and everyone here may we continue the ceremony from where we left off."

"Of course. Can everyone please gather for the continuation of Sakura's inheritance ceremony?" Then Sakura's ceremony proceeded smoothly and had been dubbed as the new Vongola boss.

"CONGRADULATIONS 10TH!" Everyone cheered.

"Thank you everyone!" Said Sakura. "I'm glad to be the new Vongola bo-" Then Sakura suddenly passed out, falling on the person closest to her which happened to be Enma. Luckily Enma was able to catch her just in time. The people in the room panicked but Dino calmed them down then called an ambulance to get Sakura.

After about 3 weeks Sakura woke up in a hospital bed. In her hospital room was Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Enma.

"You're finally awake Sakura-Chan." Said Yamamoto happily

"Are you ok 10th?" Asked Gokudera.

"Hey Sakura" Said Enma in a low voice but Sakura caught it

"YO SAKURA!" Yelled Ryohei. Which made Sakura wince slightly but she smiled none the less.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry for worrying you." They were about to speak but Reborn interrupted them.

"I'm curious Sakura," Sakura and the rest of them turned to Reborn. "What was your relationship with Byakuran? If I remember correctly, you said that he was your first friend and love. Could you explain? " Then everyone looked toward Sakura. She sighed then started to explain.

"That's correct. I've known Byakuran since I was 7 years old. **(They are 14 now) **You see, I haven't had the best life. Both my mom and dad were writers and also had a drinking problem. So whenever their work was rejected they would take out all their aggression on me. I didn't know why it was only me and never my older sister. My older sister was very pretty but was cruel. She made up rumors about me, thus I had no friends. I was always alone."The others looked at Sakura shocked, they never knew about Sakura's past.

"Wait, I've been to your house. I've never seen your sister or father and you mom seemed nice." Said Enma.

"Well that was my adopted mom. After a while my parents didn't want me so I was left at an orphanage. Once I was adopted I started going to school, that's were I met Byakuran. I was in elementary school and he was in middle school. He was about 12 or so years old. Anyway I was on my way home from school one day when I was jumped by some older kids. They were beating me up for no reason and I couldn't do anything about it. I was scared. That's when Byakuran came and helped me. We hung out from that day forward and he taught me to protect myself. That's when he told me about what true strength was."

_Flash Back_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_I was sitting on the porch of Byakura's house with him._

"_You're really strong Byakuran-Kun." I said with excitement. Then I turned towards him. "Do you think I could be as strong as you are someday?" Byakuran looked at me then smiled._

"_Sure you can Sakura-Chan as long as you know the secret."_

"_Secret? What secret? Tell me please." I said with even more excitement._

"_The secret to strength is….friends." _

"_Huh…friends?"_

"_Yes friends. You see you can be really strong if you have friends by your side. They help you to do your best in everything and are there to catch you if you fall. But that only works if you have friends that you believe in 100% and vise versa."_

"_Oh….so are you one of my friends?" I looked down a bit embarrassed saying that. Then I felt his hand under my chin and I was looking straight at him._

"_Yes I'll be by your side. And I'll protect you from anything because you and I are not friends but best friends. We'll get stronger together, promise?" then he showed his pinky to me then I intertwined my pinky with his and said "Promise."_

_End Flash Back_

**Normal POV**

"Soon after that I started to fall in love with Byakuran. But I never really told him directly that I did, although I have a feeling that he figured it out somehow. So we kept that promise until I was 12 and he was 17. I don't know what but something changed him. He became less caring then he was before and something about his smiles made me think they were fake or forced. After that change in him we gradually stopped hanging out and being friends. Then I just forgot about him, the promise we made and my feelings for him. That's my relationship with Byakuran."


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flash back_

**Warning: If you haven't read the latest chapters in the Manga, DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

Chapter 10

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Soon after that I started to fall in love with Byakuran. But I never really told him directly that I did, although I have a feeling that he figured it out somehow. So we kept that promise until I was 12 and he was 17. I don't know what but something changed him. He became less caring then he was before and something about his smiles made me think they were fake or forced. After that change in him we gradually stopped hanging out and being friends. Then I just forgot about him, the promise we made and my feelings for him. That's my relationship with Byakuran." _

**Normal POV**

"I see." Reborn had a thoughtful look on his face as did everyone else in the room.

"So what's going to happen now?" Yamamoto asked. Everyone turned to look at him and saw him with a sheepish smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean with Sakura-Chan as the new boss, what do we do know? Will we still need to fight?" As Reborn was about to answer Sakura cut him off.

"Well I still think we are still going to fight. But for a different reason." All eyes were on her now. She looked out the window by her bed and saw two birds fly by. She continued to stare out the window as she spoke the rest.

"We're not going to fight for selfish reasons like being the Vongola boss. Now we're going to fight to change this world. I want all of the people who have been hurt by the mafia in the past know that we'll be there to protect them in the future. I want to be there to protect everyone in the world, neither it be mafia or civilian, from any dangers that lie ahead. My goal as the new Vongola boss is to not have people think of war, hate, and violence when they think of the Vongola Family but peace, love, and protection." Then she looked at Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera with a gentle smile on her face. "And I hope that you guys and the others will be there fighting along side me if-no-**when** I achieve that goal."

"Nicely said, Sakura." Reborn smirked

"Don't worry 10th. As your right-hand man whatever your goal is, is my goal." Gokudera was sparkling at this point with fire of determination in his eyes. Then Ryohei ran up to Sakura and put an arm around her neck.

"THAT'S AN EXTEREME GOAL! DON'T WORRY SAKURA WITH ME FIGHTING WITH YOU; THERE IS NO WAY WE COULD LOSE!" Yelled Ryohei. Then Yamamoto went to the other side of Sakura and did the same thing that Ryohei is doing.

"That's right Sakura-Chan. We'll help you until the end because we're friends, ne?" Sakura smiled as Yamamoto smiled his usual smile. Then she started laughing as Gokudera was yelling at the two to stop being so friendly with her. Through all this Reborn was smirking/smiling and Enma was quiet lost in his own thoughts.

**Enma's POV**

I was watching the whole scene and had a light smile on my face. Sakura's speech is just what I imagined her to say. As I started to get to know her I learned how amazing she is. She is very kind despite her horrible past. Not to mention she uses her insane strength to help others and protect her friends. Sakura is kind, forgiving, strong, and beautiful. She is seems perfect but she's not. I chuckled as I remembered the day when I saw her weakness.

_Flash Back_

_I was walking home with Sakura. I was going to her house to do homework. On the way we took a shortcut through a local park. It was filled with giant trees except for a portion that was a flat open field. As we walked down the trail of the park in silence I herd Sakura yelp. I turned around to see Sakura sitting on the trail. She was surrounded by three….SQUIRRELS. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Someone that is the next Vongola boss is scared of squirrels. Once I stopped I saw Sakura standing in front of me. _

"_Don't laugh at me Enma-Kun." She looked both angry and embarrassed when she was talking._

"_Sorry Sakura but I never imagined that you would be scared of squirrels." Then I started laughing again when I thought about what I just witnessed. That just made Sakura even more embarrassed and frustrated._

"_I'm not scared of squirrels!" She yelled waving her arms in the air. Then she calmed down and crossed her arms. "It's just that I don't like squirrels. They're EVIL! They have beady eyes and bushy tails and they're everywhere. They are complete demons! If they wanted to, they could take over the world with their numbers. That's just pure evil." Now I couldn't stop from laughing. It was just too funny._

"_Haha...Ok Sakura….Haha….if you say so." Then Sakura started to hit me very lightly on my chest. I started backing away from her as I continued to laugh._

"_STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNN-" I herd her stop and see that she tripped on a tree root. I ran to her and caught her but because of my clumsiness I fell as well. As we fell I tightened my grip on her and we hit the grassy ground with a 'THUD'. I opened my eyes, which I didn't even know I closed, to see Sakura on top of my. Her head was on my chest and her arms were wrapped around my torso while my arms were wrapped around her waist tightly. Then I saw her staring up at me. I stared into her emerald eyes and felt heat rush to my face and I felt my heart start beating faster and faster as we stayed like that. I herd her cough and I looked at her again and my eyes widened slightly when I saw a light tinge of pink on her snow white cheeks._

"_Um… Enma-Kun could you… um… let go of me?" When she said that I remembered the position we were in and quickly took my arms away from her waist. Then she stood back up and extended a hand to me. I gratefully took it and stood up as well. There was an awkward silence between us until Sakura spoke._

"_So Enma-kun please don't tell anyone about…you know." I was confused about what she meant until it hit me….squirrels._

"_Ok I promise, Sakura." I smiled and saw her smile back at me. Then we continued walking in silence but it wasn't awkward. It was a warm comfortable silence._

_End Flash Back_

Once I came back to reality it was quiet. I looked around to see that it was only Sakura and me. I noticed Sakura smiling at me which made me smile as well.

'_I'm glad to have someone like Sakura with me.'_

"Thanks for coming to see my Enma-kun. I'm really glad you came."

"It's nothing. I'm just glad that you're ok. I was really worried about you." After I realized what I just said I became flustered. "I mean everyone was worried about you, not just me. And…um….your like best friend so I guess I was worried about you. I would sometimes not be able to sleep because I was worried. Ahh…I mean…um-" I was interrupted when I herd Sakura laughing.

'_Man, I'm such an idiot. Why is it that I'm always nervous around Sakura? What's wrong with me?_'

"It's ok Enma-kun. I get it. I'm actually really happy to hear that you were so worried about me." I looked up to see Sakura with her head down slightly. I felt my heart start beating and heat on my face again.

'_Why? Why am I always like this when I'm with Sakura? She's just a friend, right?_' Then a nurse came in and left after saying that visiting hours were over and I would have to leave. I stood up and began to leave as I said by to Sakura but she called to me.

"Wait Enma-kun! I…um…want to give you something. Come here." I walked to her wondering what she would give me. Once I got to her bed she motioned me to come closer so I leaned over to her. Before I knew it I felt something soft and warm on my cheek. I realized that it was Sakura's lips. My face became as red as my hair and I saw as she pulled away her cheeks were almost as red as mine.

"Thanks for coming to visit. I'll see you when I'm out of here." I could say anything. I was too shocked so all I did was nod then I left. As I walked home I brought my hand to my cheek. It was still warm. And at this point my heart was beating like crazy.

'_S-S-She kissed me! I know she's my friend but why do I feel so-so-so happy? _' Then I pictured Sakura again. '_I love everything about her up to her insane strength and down to her weird hatred for squirrels._ _I've come to realize_ _that_ _I don't want to be Sakura's friend anymore. I want o be much, much more than that._' I put my hand over my heart and closed my eyes as I leaned on my front door, which I didn't even realize I reached my house.

'_I LOVE Sakura and want to be with her forever, no matter what it takes._'


	11. Help Me

**Help Me!**

**I'm stuck on what should happen next in the story. **

**Please review and give me an idea because if not it might take a while until I come up with something or I might end the story. **

**So PLEASE help me!**


	12. Chapter 11

Sakura and Enma

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flash back_

"_Phone Conversation"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga.**

**DeathNoteSweetness: I'm really sorry that it took me like FOREVER to update but please enjoy. And thank you to all those who wrote me suggestions for what to write. I really appreciated them. They really helped me think of something.**

**Special thanks to **XionNight** who suggested that they go on a date.**

**And to everyone who mentioned Naruto Characters, they are in the next chapter so be ready for that.**

**Thanks! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Thanks for coming to visit. I'll see you when I'm out of here." I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked so all I did was nod then I left. As I walked home I brought my hand to my cheek. It was still warm. And at this point my heart was beating like crazy._

'_S-S-She kissed me! I know she's my friend but why do I feel so-so-so happy? ' Then I pictured Sakura again. 'I love everything about her up to her insane strength and down to her weird hatred for squirrels. I've come to realize that I don't want to be Sakura's friend anymore. I want o be much, much more than that.' I put my hand over my heart and closed my eyes as I leaned on my front door, which I didn't even realize I reached my house._

'_I LOVE Sakura and want to be with her forever, no matter what it takes.'_

**Enma's POV**

The next morning I woke up as I herd my cell phone go off. I pulled the sheet off of my head before extending my hand over to pick up my phone from my bedside table. As I answered the phone I took a glace at the clock that read 9:17. _'Who could be calling me this early?'_

"_Hello."_ I answered lazily.

"_Hi Enma-kun, sorry to have called so early in the morning." _ I stared at the phone in disbelief. _'No way! Sakura is actually calling me. What could she need from me?'_

"_O-oh no, it's ok. Umm…did you need something?" _

"_Yeah. Umm…I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me today. You know, like…umm… like on a date." _ I laid there frozen in my spot. '_Did she just ask me on a date, a loser like me? No I must not have herd her correctly._'

"_A d-d-date?"_ I asked just to be sure I herd right.

"_Yeah, but if your busy its ok we could do it some other time-" _

"_NO!"_ I yelled then silently slapped myself on the forehead. _'Great, now she's going to think I'm desperate.'_ _"I mean its fine. I can go today." _

"_Great, then meet me at my house at 10 ok."_ _'10'o clock?_' I glanced at the clock again to see that it read 9:20. _'Hmm…so about 40 minutes.'_

"_Ok, see you then. Bye." _

"_Bye."_ I was practically shaking with excitement and hastily sprang out of my bed. I quickly hopped into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth then looked for some cloths to wear. I ended up wearing black pants, a yellow sweatshirt, a black jacket on top, and a pair of white sneakers **(This was the only outfit shown when I looked him up on Google and I didn't feel like making one up.)**. By the time I was done it was already 9:43 so I started to walk to Sakura's house. It was a short 15 minute walk but the closer I got, the more nervous I became. Once I was in front of her house I couldn't even bring myself to ring the door bell. However, I pushed my fears long enough to quietly knock on the door. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs greeted my ears followed by a quick "Bye Mom". Then the door opened revealing Sakura. She wore a white shirt with thin black strips and a small red heart where her heart would be. She also wore a black skirt with black suspenders, knee length red socks and white converses with black laces.

"Hey Enma-kun, are you ready to go?" I nodded at her and quickly walked next to her. After a while of silent walking I finally decided to stir up a conversation.

"So where do you want to go, Sakura?"

"I was thinking that we could go out for some lunch then go to the amusement park that just opened up down town and finally a stroll through the park. Is that ok with you?" She smiled at me. A smile only reserved for me. I blushed again.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun."

**Time Skip - Ramen Shop**

We arrived at the shop after about 15 minutes of chatting. I took notice of the shop, it seemed like a run down shop outside but on the inside it looked brand new. The smell of ramen drifted to my nose as we entered the tiny shop. The waitress escorted us to our seats and quickly took our orders before leaving. I sat there fidgeting in my seat across from her. _'What am I supposed to do? This is my first time out with a girl that I like, so I have no clue what to talk about or what to say. Crap… if I don't get this right she'll probably never like me the same way I like her.'_

"-ma-Kun. ENMA-KUN!" _'Huh?' _I blinked out of my thoughts to see Sakura waving a hand in front of my face with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Wha-Oh um sorry Sakura what were you saying?" _'Dammit…now she's going to think I don't care about this date.'_

"I was just saying that your food was here and you should eat it before it gets cold." I looked down to see that she was right. A steaming bowl of ramen was in front of me. I looked back up at Sakura to see that she was already eating. I soon followed suit after breaking apart a pair of chop sticks and muttering a quick "Ittadakimasu."

"This is really delicious." Sakura looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah. I love coming this to this place with my fri-..." I looked at her to see her head hung low and a grim look adorning her face. "...friends." She continued but this time it came out more in a whisper with worry lacing every syllable. Before I got the chance to ask her what's wrong she dragged me out of the resultant with a smile on her face. But the smile she displayed was less radiant as her others and I knew in my heart that something was wrong.

**Time Skip - Amusement Park**

We were wondering around the park looking at the various booths and rides that littered the grounds. All the brightly colored lights aluminates the place as Sakura and I walked side by side talking about random subjects. We visited food booths, played games, and even rode a couple roller coasters. We spent hours there and the longer we stayed, the more people came. It quickly became packed with people and I was having a hard time keeping up with Sakura. As I weaved through the crowd, I felt something warm and extremely soft on my hand. I looked to my right and saw Sakura next to me smiling shyly at me.

"It's a little crowded so I thought that if we hold hands than we wouldn't be separated. But if you don't want to, I can stop." Then she slowly retracted her hand from mine. The warmth on my hand was quickly fading and without thinking I grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. I saw her giving me a mildly surprised look which I returned by looked down at the ground shyly with pink staining my cheeks.

"I...umm...I'm fine with holding hands." I briefly looked up to see her smile brightly at me before dragging me off into a nearby store.

"I herd a lot about this store at school. They say there's a lot of really cool stuff in here." I nodded as we roamed the store. There was everything t-shirts, toys, drinks, jewelry. You could get it all here. '_I wonder if Sakura wants to buy something here. If not than maybe I should buy her a gift here. But I'm sure what she might like here. What if I buy something she hates? I shouldn't get something after all. However...what if she really likes what I get? *frustrated sigh* what should I do?' _I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Sakura pulling me off direction. We stopped in front of a display case of jewelry.

"Excuse me, can I set of this?" I herd Sakura say. I looked to see the sales clerk. It was a fairly young woman in her early thirties. She smiled at us.

"Of course. Is there a specific color you want? Oh...aren't you two cute. What are your names?" Sakura tilted her head slightly with a finger on her chin in a thinking pose before answering.

"Crimson red and emerald green, please. Oh and I'm Sakura and this is Enma." The woman chuckled slightly.

"Nice to meet you I'm Rin. Do you want me to wrap it for you two?"

"Yes please. Arigatou!" Sakura said smiling. After the Rin-san left I decided to ask Sakura what she bought.

"So what did you ask for Sakura?" She shook her head before replying.

"Uh-Uh! It's a surprise."

"But-"

"Here you go." Said Rin-san as she handed Sakura a box with a bow on it. "I hope you like those. They are perfected for cute couples like you two." '_Huh? Why would she think Sakura and I are a couple?...Oh! Now I remember I'm still holding Sakura's hand._'

"No...Um...we're not a cou-"

"Ha-ha...Thank you" The next thing I knew, I was being dragged out by Sakura...again. '_This seems to like déjà vu._' I mused as he kept dragging me out of the amusement park. '_I wonder why she didn't say anything to Rin-san that we aren't a couple. Maybe she thinks that we're a couple. I mean we are holding hand on a date and she bought something for couples. That has to mean something, right?_'

**Time Skip - Park**

Sakura stopped at the top of hill to sit down before tugging me to sit down too. We sat there in silence, hands still intertwined, as we watched the sunset. Each color blended perfectly with one another while at the same time distinguishing itself enough to see that it is pink or red or orange. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. I was so amazed by the sunset but was still able to catch Sakura shiver when the wind blew by. I let go of her hand then took off my black jacket before draping it on her shoulders. She gave a thankful smile before pulling her arms though the sleeves. I chuckled once I saw that it was too big for her. It only showed her fingertips. She caught me laughing and laughed with me before holding my hand again and laying her head on my shoulder. I felt my face heat up while my heart beat increase rapidly. But once I relaxed I released a content sigh. '_It's so warm here with Sakura by my side. I wish this day never ends._'

"Hey Enma-Kun thanks for going out with me today. Here's a little thank you gift." I looked at her to see the box that she bought at the store. I untangled my hand with hers and took the box.

"It was nothing. You really didn't have to get me anything." I said while opening the box.

"It's okay. I want you to have it." I looked it in the box and saw two identical dice necklaces. One was emerald green while the other was crimson red **(Who can guess why they're that color?)**. Each side of the dice was divided into 4 sections and had the letters that spelled love in each on of them. **(http:/www . alibaba . com/product-gs/438409394/Strongly_recommend_exquisite_love_magic_cube . html) (Don't forget to take out the spaces and think of them as green and red.)** However on the emerald one, one side the top two sections had Sakura's name while the bottom had my name and right in the middle was a pink heart shaped jewel. The crimson one had my name first then the heart and last Sakura's name. I stared at them for a moment before blushing. '_On this one it says ~Enma 3 Sakura~ and this one says ~Sakura 3 Enma~ I wonder if that's true. And if it is then what kind of like is it?_'

"What? Do you not like it?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Sakura's sad face. I felt my heart jerk and quickly replied.

"No! I love it." Then I took the green one from the box, seeing as it was the only one there, and tried to put it on. However, I fumbled with the lock trying to put it on. Sakura saw my distress and giggled before taking the necklace from my hand and putting it on my. As she did I shifted my gaze down and saw the red one dangling from her neck and smiled to myself. '_Now it seems like were a real couple because of the necklaces._' When I felt her hand pulling away from behind me, I looked up to see how close she was to me. I looked deep in to her eyes, feeling hypnotized. I was so taken by her that I didn't even realize thatwe were slowly leaning closer to each other until our lips touched. Her lips were soft against mine and although it was a short and sweet kiss, just the feeling of her lips against mine was enough to give me sparks of pleasure. '_She tastes like cherries_' I mused. I opened my eyes, which I didn't even know I closed, to stare into her big beautiful ones. But it was strange, her eyes looked almost guilty. I couldn't understand why. I thought we both liked each other.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura looked at me again with another guilty glance then smiled slightly.

"Enma-kun, gomen." Those were the last words I herd before I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. My vision became blurred and I slowly began to losing consciousness. But before my world became black I saw two black figures standing next to another figure who I knew was Sakura. The next thing I knew I drifted deeper and deeper into the darkness with one question echoing in my mind.

'_Why Sakura, why?_'

* * *

**DeathNoteSweetness: I'm really sorry that it took me like FOREVER to update but please enjoy. And thank you to all those who wrote me suggestions for what to write. I really appreciated them. They really helped me think of something.**

**Special thanks to **XionNight** who suggested that they go on a date.**

**And to everyone who mentioned Naruto Characters, they are in the next chapter so be ready for that.**

**Thank you! You guys are the best!**


	13. Announcement!

Hey everyoneeeeeeeeeeee! \^O^/

Remember me? Hahaha doubt it you do, it's been so long since I last updated anything.

I am sooo sorry! I read all your comments telling me to update but...laziness is too strong for me x3 hahaha

Anyway~ I'm just here to let you all know that from now on I will be active in writing my stories again! Yaaaay~! :D

I'm already in the process of typing up new chapters for each of my stories...Some being made faster than others ^^;; haha

But I gotta tell you all something...

I totally forgot where I was going for my stories! I forgot my plot line and all the surprises I had in store for the story! TT~TT At the time when I was active I had the whole story planned in my head but now that it's been so long...Poof! I don't remember! So it may take a while for me to make the new chapters (not like you'd notice since I made you wait so long already...Sorry again! ;_;)

Also, I was reading the chapters I published before to get an idea of what I wanted to happen and let me tell you...I really sucked at writing! Seriously reading it now makes me cringe. I made so many mistakes and my stories weren't that well written.

I'm really, really thankful to all of you who favorited and commented on my stories saying you loved them when in actuality they weren't that good. You're all super nice! ^^

Anyway, because of this I want to make a better written story for all of you to read, so I will be rewriting all my stories! Yaaaay~! They won't be much different from the way they are now. They storyline won't suddenly change or anything like that. I'm just going to make them more well written and show more insight in the characters thoughts and growing feelings to make it an overall better reading. Hahaha

So wait for that and tell me if you like this idea! :D If you agree then it will take a little bit more time for me to update new chapters (even if finished) because I would update/replace the whole story all at once.

Upcoming updates to be excited for:

1) The Haruno Family

2) Sakura and Enma

3) Cafe of Detective or The Tennis Blossom*

4) Cafe of Detective or The Tennis Blossom*

*These two are the two I forgot the storyline to so it will depend on whichever I remember the story to first or whichever I think of a new direction to go in :(

….Actually I forgot the storyline to The Haruno Family too but luckily I had a rough draft written for the next chapter of that so I can update that after some revisions! :D

Thanks for reading this~! ^^ Please wait for the updates!

I love you~ x3 hahaha

~DeathNoteSweetness


End file.
